1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video/audio data supplying device such as a video server and a media server.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional video/audio data supplying device such as a video server, video data and audio data are encoded together into video/audio data. Thus united data (system stream data) is stored in a memory device such as a hard disk. When requested from a user's terminal, the video/audio data supplying device retrieves the system stream data from the memory device and then transmits the system stream data to the user's terminal.
It is noted that when the video data and the audio data are encoded together into video/audio data, the video data and the audio data are composed or multiplexed into the system stream data according to a MPEG format so that the video data and the audio data are in synchronization with each other.